


As You Are

by Neitrino



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: АУшка в которой Роман священника Питер шерстяной волчара





	As You Are

Роман смотрел на свои руки, но по сути не видел ничего. Точнее картины разворачивающиеся перед его внутренним взором были самые депрессивные и окружающая действительность слабо отвлекала его от собственных мыслей.

Он не любит Бога.

Какой священник не любит создателя? Считается что бог всемогущ и всеведущ и не даёт креста которого ты не способен поднять.

Вот где-то тут Иисус и ошибся. Фатально так.

Хотелось курить.

Роман запрокинул голову, разглядывая солнце в кроне деревьев, свет пробивающийся через листья отдавал изумрудной зеленью. Глаза заслезились, пришлось зажмуриться.

Он кто? Упырь? Так почему его слабо волнует солнечный свет? Единственное — свет стал лишь сильнее раздражать, не более.

Почему он не сгорел, войдя в церковь? Касаясь святых реликвий? Почему он вообще… Как священник мог стать — или изначально быть — упырем?

Он глубоко вздохнул и заметил что на него смотрит огромный пёс. Изучающе. Черная овчарка. Или какая-то подобная порода, где явно прослеживался путь выведения домашней псины от волка.

Никакой декоративности. Только функционализм, удобство и приспособленность.

— Привет, — сказал он псу, тот странно склонил голову на бок, подняв уши веером, и шагнул ближе, мягко переступая лапами по земле. Практически перетек, с хищной грацией.

Роман протянул руку, но не положил ее псу на голову, в попытке погладить, а коснулся нижней челюсти, будто это была кошка, ведя вниз, оглаживая горло и потрепав за пушистый воротник.  
Пёс довольно зажмурился, поднимая морду выше, придвигаясь ближе к человеку. Доверчиво открывая горло.

— Ты без ошейника, — растерялся Роман и теперь более внимательно осмотрел пса, продолжая поглаживать его шею, — гулял и забежал дальше, чем хотел?

Пёс разумеется не ответил, продолжая щурится, от приятных поглаживаний.

Роман задумчиво смотрел на него. С людьми его упыриный взгляд работал. Практически всегда. Возможно ли это и с животными?

Он жестче перехватил пса под горло, склоняясь к нему совсем близко, теперь разглядев жёлтые и опасно хищные глаза. Ощутив присущий всем животным свойственный только им острый запах шерсти. И не успел ничего сказать (сделать?) или хотя бы попытаться, потому что дурной пёс звучно фыркнул ему в лицо и широко лизнул его. Так быстро, что Роман не среагировал. Мягкий и мокрый язык прошелся от подбородка, по губам к носу.

— Блядь, — шарахнулся Роман, вытираясь рукой, потом ещё и рукавом. — На первом свидании так не делают, красавчик. Но ты собака, откуда тебе знать-то.

Пёс довольно мел землю хвостом и нетерпеливо переступал массивными лапами. Роман был уверен: тот еле сдерживается, чтоб не повалить его и не броситься и дальше с визгливым лаем вылизывать лицо.

— Нет! Нельзя. Извини, милый, — Роман фамильярно похлопал его между прижатыми к голове ушами, пёс раздраженно вздернул верхнюю губу, обнажая зубы, но не зарычал. — Ты прелесть и все такое, но я кошек люблю. Так что это был наш первый и последний «поцелуй».

***

Роман слушал тишину. Это успокаивало. В такие моменты — свет падал сквозь цветные витражи, ложась на поверхности яркими лепестками узоров, пыль танцевала в этих лучах, медленно проворачиваясь по своей оси и вспыхивая словно редкие звёзды в ночном небе — ему казалось что время застывает. И он будто в плавящемся стекле.

— Pater noster, qui es in caelis, — губы почти беззвучно произносили привычные слова молитвы, он прикрыл глаза, чувствуя как на его кожу оседает, медленно ложится тёплый свет витражей, — sanctificetur nomen tuum; adveniat regnum tuum; fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra.  

Четки приятно и знакомо скользили в руках, опутывая пальцы. И во всей этой гармонии его снова накрыл тот самый животный голод.

Он сбился, открыл ничего не видящие глаза, статуя Иисуса влюбленным и всепрощающий взором смотрела на него.

Бог не хочет, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Роман глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя как горит горло, перехваченное спазмом, сильно сжал четки, не замечая как они до белых полос впились в кожу рук.

Его привел в себя цокот когтей по гладкому мрамору. Роман вскинулся и сообразил, что в храме тот самый огромный черный пёс.

— Дьявол не может войти, — улыбнулся он зверю. — Но у меня как-то получилось.

Пёс довольно обвел пространство, разглядывая все, поводя носом, и подойдя совсем близко положил тяжёлую лобастую голову священнику на колени. Изогнулся и по кошачьи потерся о него, выгибая шею, бескомпромиссно требуя ласки.

Роман скользнул ладонями по его шерсти, улыбаясь тому как пес прижмуривает глаза. Яркие, светло-коричневые, почти жёлтые.

— Пойдем, — Роман похлопал его по боку, вставая, — собакам нежелательно находиться в церкви. Но раз уж ты меня нашел, полагаю мне следует тебя накормить и всё-таки начать искать твоих владельцев. Но для начала вымыть. У тебя же нет блох?

Взгляд пса сочился таким снисхождением, словно это он ведёт его к себе домой, а не Роман.

***

Роман мог бы жить при церкви, но помимо прочих обетов, он только своим рождением нарушал еще и тот что гласил «не иметь благ земных». И его отец, зная, что сын может импульсивно передать все ценные бумаги и деньги церкви, обезопасил того. От самого себя.

Роман застыл на пороге дома, раздумывая как ему искупать пса. Первой мыслью было — во дворе, из шланга. А вот потом он сообразил что тогда не догонит собаку. А ванную комнату можно (и нужно будет) закрыть. И никуда зверь не денется.

— Ты же не боишься купаться? — спросил он пса, поймав и поглаживая его ухо, мягкое-мягкое, приятное, почти велюровое, вспоминая, как собака его друга в далёком и безоблачном детстве при слове «купаться» убегала и пряталась.

Пес спокойно проследовал за ним в дом.

Роман нетерпеливо рванул с шеи колоратку, и принялся расстёгивать сутану, поднимаясь по лестнице. Пёс мягко переступал лапами рядом, не отставая.

— Знаешь, что это значит? — Роман указал на свою шею, уже освобожденную от символа. — Удавка, символ послушания Богу и посвящения своей жизни служению Ему. Раньше она была похожа на ошейник. Да и сейчас похожа.

Роман усмехнулся, окончательно разоблачаясь.

— Никто не любит ошейники. Даже если он символизирует собой святость и чистоту клирика.

Он включил воду и снова посмотрел на пса, вопросительно поставившего уши веером и вслушивающегося в звучание его голоса.

— Запрыгивай, — предложил он указывая на ванну. — А то я на самом-то деле никак не кладезь добродетели и выгоню тебя нахрен.

Зверь легко перемахнул бортик и подставил морду под бегущую струю воды, ловя ее языком. Жмурясь и облизываясь.

— Ага, — произнес Роман, наблюдающим за всем этим, и закатил рукава на тонкой рубашке, что оказалась под сутаной. — Ты, похоже, купаться любишь.

Он взял свой собственный шампунь, здраво рассудив что шерсть, ну волосяной покров млекопитающих не должен ничем особо сильно отличаться.

Пса он вымыл, проблемы возникли с тем как того высушить. Зверь встряхнувшись, и забрызгав все, так как умеют только собаки, смог удрать из ванной и теперь мокрый довольно носился по гостинной. Роман, такой же мокрый, в прилипшей к коже рубашке, обреченно наблюдал за всем этим буйством, чувствуя накатывающее раздражение. И в тоже время… веселье?  
И пока он расстегивал рубашку, решил, что фен неплохая идея.

— Эй? О, мы не придумали тебе имя, — внезапно сообразил он, нельзя же все время называть собаку «собака»? — Иди сюда?

Пёс, послушный его руке, сильно сжавшей шерсть на загривке, уселся на пол гостинной, разглядывая опустившегося рядом Романа, переключающего режимы.

— Маме нравилось, что я крашу волосы, представляешь? — улыбнулся он псу.

Гладить высушенную и отмытую шерсть было чем-то сродни нирваны, блаженного погружения в медитацию. Темная, густая и гладкая, она скользила сквозь пальцы, и Роман начал ловить себя на совсем уж странных мыслях. Хорошо, теперь ему нравятся не только кошки, но и собаки. Прекрасное откровение.

Пёс довольно жмурился, подняв голову, позволяя высушивать грудь и передние лапы, и словно чего-то ждал.

— Все, — заметил Роман, раздумывая будет ли совсем глупо поискать в доме щётку или гребень (расчёска тут не годилась) и повычесывать зверя? Как тот, склонив голову, внезапно боднул его в грудь, причем настолько сильно и внезапно, что Роман почти упал на спину и теперь лежал, приподнявшись на локтях.

— Что такое? — весело спросил он пса, прекрасно понимая, что тот вряд ли ответит.

Пёс глухо зарычал и встал над ним, низко склонив морду, и пока Роман судорожно соображал, что же делать — нет, он не боялся, но перемена в собаке была разительной и тревожила — и сильнее ли он его, как упырь? — как пёс прижался холодным носом к обнаженной коже живота. Рубашка давно выбилась из брюк, так что зверь поднырнул по нее, начиная медленно и чувствительно вылизывать его. Язык гибко проходился по бокам и груди, а вот когда, горячий и влажный, он коснулся соска, Роман охнул.

— Что?.. Так, а ну перестань, — Роман попытался было оттолкнуть пса, но проще было сдвинуть каменную стену.

В итоге он полностью свалился на спину, решив что ничего особо странного не происходит. Ну полижет его собака, что в этом… такого?

А вот когда пёс опустился к животу, мягко вылизывая, и утробно зарычал, рванув зубами пояс его брюк, ситуация стала немного неправильной.

Сильно неправильной.

— Ты действительно это сделаешь?

Пёс посмотрел на него, внимательно и не мигая, а затем провел носом по члену, сквозь ткань одежды и демонстративно облизнулся. Гибкий розовый язык скользнул по клыкам и пёс сглотнул.

Роман торопливо расстегнул ремень, вскинул бедра, стаскивая с себя брюки вместе с бельем, но пёс не дал ему до конца раздеться. А когда влажный и тёплый язык прошелся снизу вверх по его члену, Роман разжал руки на одежде, перехватывая собственный болезненно возбужденный член, ощущая костяшками пальцев чужое тяжелое дыхание. Он с силой повел рукой вниз, сдвигая крайнюю плоть, обнажая головку, непроизвольно закрывая глаза от удовольствия, от того что пёс продолжал жарко дышать на нее и касаться языком, вылизывать его… его пальцы, размеренно и с оттяжкой двигающиеся на члене, его член, живот.

— Самоудовлетворение это грех, — прошептал он псу, тот не слушал, заворожено следя жёлтыми хищными глазами за тем, как человек быстро и развратно ласкает себя. — Равно такой же, как и секс с животным. У нас с тобой пока так… лёгкий флирт и петтинг.

Романа начало потряхивать и он не знал: от ужаса, от накатывающего возбуждения, от нарушения догм? То ли от жуткой, но такой странной смеси всего сразу?

Он проскулил и зажмурился, потому что пёс снова опустил тяжёлую морду к его члену, и да, люди так минет делать не умеют. Люди вообще не имеют никакого представления о минете, потому что пес почти оборачивал язык вокруг и это стользящее прикосновение было не сравнимо ни с чем. Роман прижал вторую руку ко рту, больно кусая пальцы, и стараясь не стонать так громко, почти скулить, продолжая смотреть на то, как зверь, огромный и пугающий (настолько пугающий, что возбуждение разогретое этим чувством, сладко и до невозможности приятно сворачивалось где-то внизу живота) самозабвенно ублажает его. Он отнял руку о лица и потянувшись запустил пальцы в шерсть пса, в неосознанной ласке, выгнулся от его хриплого рычания, прошившего все нервы, вспыхнувшем в разуме. Роман почти встал на лопатки, отчаянно желая большего. Сместил руку, сильнее перехватывая шерсть пса по челюстью, возле дрожащего, вибрирующего от рычания горла, и потянул его, заставляя отвлечься, переступить лапами, понимая, что теперь зверь нависает над ним. Огромный и черный. И в этот момент — яркий-яркий и четкий фрагмент замершего времени, озарения — Роман как-то резко осознал что это не собака. У собак не бывает такого взгляда.

И, чувствуя себя окончательно поехавшим психом, спросил:

— Трахаться умеешь?

Волк улыбнулся.

Роман мог поклясться, что это именно улыбка, зверь оскалился и склонился к его шее, тычась холодным носом, к плечу и затем легко попытался его перевернуть. Только обозначил.

Роман привстал на локтях, параллельно ощутив, что по животу, коснувшись его головкой, скользнул член волка, уже не скрытый шерстью. Большой и тяжелый, неправильной нечеловеческой формы. Его снова прошило предвкушением удовольствия и тем насколько порочно все происходящее.

Ниже пасть можно было бы только трахаясь с животным не снимая сутаны. Или прямо в церкви. На аналое?

На несколько секунд он замер, пытаясь понять какого хера он всё-таки делает, а потом перевернулся, опираясь на сложенные руки, вставая на колени, под волком, чувствуя, как его шерсть тепло и мягко прижимается к спине, а член к бедру. Пока к бедру.

Он всхлипнул, когда волк странно требовательно наступил тяжёлой лапой ему между лопаток, заставляя прогнуться, следуя за движением и плавно толкнулся. Член ощущался странно, неправильной формы, более острый. Роман заскулил, упираясь лбом в собственные сложенные руки и подался на движение волка, замершего в ожидании. Позволяя тому войти полностью и начать двигаться, почти сразу взяв такой темп, что Роман мог только урывками дышать, мысли перестали иметь какое-либо значения. Потому что на самом деле ему хотелось быть таким, пойманным в ловушку собственной похоти, поруганных догм, и служения церкви. Раз он не человек, раз то существо, которому он служил допустило это, то пусть его трахает собака. Человеческое тело равно настолько свято, насколько же и нечистиво.

Зверь склонил голову, сильнее сжимая зубы на его шее, удерживая, превращая прикосновение в укус, заставляя охнуть ещё громче, прогибаясь. Роман открыл глаза, не помня того момента как закрыл их, но все равно ничего не видел. Он только чувствовал. Как пёс жадно трахает его, инерцией протаскивая по ковру, как язык мягко проходится по коже, вылизывая шею, между лопатками. Как зубы возбуждающе скользят по влажной коже и ощущаются рядом с паникующим, частящим пульсом.

Глухое и глубокое рычание, прямо над ухом, окатило очередной волной возбуждения и удовольствия, он ещё сильнее сжался на члене пса, понимая что на самой грани. Удерживаемый только любопытством и безумием.

Он кончил, понимая, что позже будет испытывать раскаяние — точно будет — смутно ощущая, как глухо зверь рычит, вжимаясь в него и пульсируя, замерев. Что наливающийся узел давит и заставляет хрипеть от запредельного удовольствия.

Сейчас это было так правильно. Так верно.

***

А вот то что его спину легко огладят руки Роман не ожидал. Он рывком перевернулся и замер.

— Да, про поцелуй в сказке был пиздежь, меня тоже фатально наебали, — парень склонился над ним, с удовольствием разглядывая его лицо и позволяя растерянно изучать себя. — Наглая, наглая ложь. Нас всех обманывали.

Роман расхохотался, закрывая ладонью глаза.

— Блядь, — протянул он. И охнул от того как щекотно его любовник-нелюбовник провел рукой по его животу, выпачканому в сперме.

— Клирики не сквернословят, — серьезно сказал тот и, убрав от лица Романа руку, поцеловал его. Даже не поцелуй, а просто мимолётное касание губ. — Пойдем, покурим, отче. Я согрешил.

***


End file.
